Who Knew?
by C Jazz
Summary: A Girl locked up for 15 years enters Hogwarts, coming in late because of an illness that had finally bid her freedom. What did her illness mean? And what in the world does this have to do with Harry Potter?
1. The Odd Man

**Who Knew?**

A Fanfic by C Jazz

The sun skipped across the blank windowpane, falling on the girl's still face. Her raven hair fell in her eyes as she leaned forward for a better look. The scene below in the street was not at all interesting, but for the girl, it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. Pretty dull life; sitting at the window and watching the people on the street for entertainment. She had never been outside of the cruel room. The world seemed so far away to her, as though it wasn't just beyond her window. But her life had been strangely monotonous. She never had known of the outside world, of adventure or magic. Those were only things she read about in books. She never had known anyone other than the sole nurse who came to her every day, and she never knew her parents. Life for her was four walls, a bed, and one window. 

"Janette," a nurse entered and dragged her from the window. "You should know better then to neglect your studies. You have books to read! Papers to write! The Madame surely won't be happy." The nurse effortlessly lifted a pile of books onto a dull brown desk.

"Annie, you know that the Madame doesn't care about my studies. She barely even cares about me. But no matter. I will do my work if that's what you wish." Janette sat and lifted the top book off the stack to begin her work: _Runes and Castles of Britain._ Janette opened its glossed pages revealing pictures of the most elegant places she had ever seen; page after page of giant castles. For minutes she flipped through the pages, wondering why she had been confined to this life of vicariously experiencing things. 

"Ahem . . . " Annie startled her. "You are to read, not look." She said. 

"I know, Annie. I know . . . " Janette sighed. 

BRRRING! A bell rang from somewhere beneath them. Annie quickly scurried out of the room, making sure to lock the door as she went. Janette glanced out the window onto the street. A man stood on the stoop below, waiting for the door to open. Janette watched as it did. The man looked strange. He was old, and had silver hair, that was cut long, as well as a long beard. He looked strangely out of place, standing on the stoop. Janette couldn't quite place why. Maybe it was because people never came to the old house. It was only a place for misdirected or ill children. Most had no parents or relatives whatsoever. Janette watched as the man was allowed inside, wondering whom he had come to see. 

She quickly looked back at the book as she heard Annie clomping up the stairs. Janette heard her mumbling to herself as she went. "A visitor? Why would she have a visitor? No one knows she's here, do they? And that man seemed odd… out of place…" Annie was nearing her door. Janette heard the key scrape in the lock. The door came open and Annie walked in, looking very perplexed.

"You have visitor, Janette." She said, rather curiously. _A what? _Janette thought. She looked up almost dazed.

"I . . .have a…visitor?" she confirmed, almost scared.

"Yes, you do." Annie said. "Come downstairs, now. He is waiting." 

_Downstairs? DOWNSTAIRS? Leave this room? Has she flown her coop? That old hag, _Madame,_ would never allow it. _Janette thought. She remained seated.

"Janette, I am telling you to come downstairs. Come on, " Janette hesitated. "NOW!" Annie yelled, startling Janette. She had never heard her nurse raise her voice before. In her shock, she found herself traveling out the door, and down the stairs. She took in the musty look of the walls, and the creaks of the floorboards as she walked on this unfamiliar territory. 

Annie led her to the parlor. A parlor. A room she had never been inside before. Janette looked around at the upholstered couches and chairs, the carpeted floor, and the strange man sitting in the chair. He looked at here and smiled, pushing his half-moon glasses up to the crook of his nose. "Ms. Lethargic, could you leave us for a moment?" The man said, addressing Annie. 

"Yes, sir. Just call for me when you are finished." Annie said. She slowly exited the room.

As soon as he heard the door shut down the hall, the man turned his attention back to Janette and spoke. "Janette Andrea Watson…" he said, almost laughingly. "Please, take a seat! I can't keep you standing all evening, can I?" The man chuckled, as Janette took a seat on the couch, too curious to feel the squashy velvet under her hand.

"Excuse me, sir…but you seem to know who I am, yet I do not know you…" She said, cautiously.

"Yes…yes…you wouldn't know me, would you?" He mumbled to himself, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. "Well, Miss Watson, it is about time you found out. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am currently the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And, I have for you a letter that I would like to personally deliver." He smiled again, and pulled a yellowish envelope from his coat pocket. On the front of the letter the following was written in green ink: 

Janette A. Watson 

120 Topsfield Lane 

London, England

Janette took the letter curiously. A strange man…a mysterious letter…why was she all of a sudden being contacted from the outside world? She had been at the home since she could remember. She had also been ill since she could remember. But now, she not only was better than ever, but she was being contacted from the outside? Was this a sign of her newfound well-being? She didn't know. The man called Dumbledore stared at her for a moment. "Go ahead…open it!" He said excitedly.

She looked at the old man, still quite curious. He had just said he was headmaster of Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft…and Janette didn't feel at all surprised. The name 'Hogwarts' actually sounded familiar. She looked back at the letter, and slowly opened the yellow flap. Two pieces of parchment fell onto her lap. She picked them up, and read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster 

Dear Ms. Watson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a school that teaches people who show signs of Magical talent how to control and use it. Normally, students would begin training at age 11, but as you were ill when the first term started we decided not to bring you to school until your condition changed. As of now, we would like to welcome you into enrollment.

In your case, we would also like to start your training this summer, when the students have their holiday. You shall come and receive tutoring to get you up to the level that other students your age are at. We hope that this summer's tutoring will be enough. Your Madame will be informed that you will be coming here, and we will send someone to bring you with this letter. Please do not tell anyone about your being a witch, for it is vital that no non-magical people know of our existence. 

Yours sincerely, 

Miverna M. McGonagall 

(Deputy Headmistress) 

Janette looked at the letter after finishing. She pondered for a moment, and then continued to the second piece of parchment, unmoved. The second piece of parchment held a supplies list. Janette read through it quickly, and then looked back up at Dumbledore. He regarded her with a smile on his face. She grinned and spoke "You think that only a summer's training will catch me up four years?"

Dumbledore laughed, not expecting this to be her statement. "Well, we think that in the amount of time we have, we should try and catch you up as much as possible." 

"I see. When will we leave?" she asked.

"Tonight, if you wish. I must speak to your Madame first." Dumbledore replied. Janette nodded and looked at her hands, thinking. Dumbledore looked at her, his face seeming somewhat amused. "You don't seem surprised." He stated, snapping Janette to attention. "Why?"

"I…feel like…I …knew, deep down. Knew it was going to happen. Like I had seen it in a dream, or something…" She said, meeting his eyes with the last statement. 

He grinned. "I must speak to your Madame." 

* * *

The rare occurrence of the Madam coming to talk to one of the children in the old house was usually considered something to be blessed with. Janette never understood why. The madam was merely a huffy old woman with money enough to pay the nurses. Janette was 'blessed' with her presence in the late afternoon on the same day that the old man had come to visit. 

"Hello, Janette." the Madame said on entrance. Janette currently was packing the few books she could call her own. She didn't even look up as she spoke. 

"Madame! How nice of you to come by." Janette said in a mildly fake voice. _Two old kooks in one day…_ Janette thought, continuing with her packing. 

"Yes, Dear, it is nice of me." the Madame said huffily. "I just had a meeting with an 'Albus Dumbledore'." She continued skeptically. 

"As did I earlier today." Janette replied. 

"I see you are going off to that…school." The Madame said, eyeing Janette's open trunk on the floor.

"Yes, Madame." Janette said. _One of the few chances I will get to leave this wretched place…_

"I would like you to know that I do not approve of you leaving for that…school…but it seems I have no choice but to let you leave." She said this with a not of cynicism in her voice. 

"Thank you Madame… I would like to go …" Janette said. _Anything to leave you… _

"I see you have already gathered your belonging's, Janette. You will leave tonight. Mr. Dumbledore will help you get your things, and you will be on your way. Goodbye, Janette." The Madame said. She left without a backward glance. Janette closed her trunk and looked up upon the entrance of Dumbledore. He looked around and grinned.

"Already packed, I see…" he said, the twinkle in his eyes especially visible. "Eager to leave?" He asked, picking up her trunk and leading her down the stairs.

"More than I'll ever be." She responded. And together they stepped out into the busy street, both grinning from ear to ear, and began their journey down the street. 


	2. The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley

**Who Knew?**

A Fanfic by C Jazz

            Janette took everything in. She was outside, in the open air. Snippets of conversations met her ears:

            "Of course my cat is yellow!" a young woman said to a man wearing a brown trench coat.

            "She's orange, dear." He insisted.

            "BUBBLES IS NOT ORANGE!" the woman blew up, spit flying from her mouth. 

            "…and then Bobbins said 'She looks like a beached whale!'" One man carrying a briefcase said to another.

            "He said that?" the other man replied.

            "But of course. She did, you know." Briefcase-man insisted.

            "Did you see that man? The one in the tight jeans! Can you say tighty-whities?" one rather ugly brunette said to her friend.

            "I think briefs would suit him better…" her friend commented.

Janette didn't know quite what to do. She was half laughing, half trying to lug her trunk down the street. Dumbledore was leading her somewhere. She had no idea where. She continued to look at all the shops as she passed them, trying to figure out what was so great about a toy store whose sign read "NEW AMERICAN POWER RANGERS – NIJA LEAGUE!" _What in the world is a Power Ranger? _ Janette thought to herself. 

Soon, however, Janette noticed Dumbledore stop, and enter a seemingly grungy Pub. She followed him inside, wondering why she felt like she had been here before. The room she had entered was dimly lit. Many odd-looking people were seated at tables. She looked in front of her to see that Dumbledore now appeared to be wearing some sort of dark-blue robe, much to her surprise. She guessed that this must be what wizards wear in their world. She looked around in confusion, trying to figure out what in the world was going on.

"Er…Mr. Dumbledore?" She said, dumbly. "Where are we?"

Dumbledore laughed at her odd way of addressing him. "We are in _The Leaky Cauldron._" He said, his eyes twinkling. 

Janette stared at him. _Like that was any help…_she thought. "Why, may I ask, are we in a Pub?" Janette said, still amazed at how weirdly familiar this felt.

"You will soon see, my dear." Dumbledore said, winking. "Set down your trunk. Tom, I'm sure, will watch it for us."

Janette sighed in frustration, and looked around. The barkeep, probably Tom, Janette assumed, looked up, and smiled a toothless grin. "Hello, Dumbledore! Can I get you somethin'?"

"No, thank you, Tom. Just going through to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore said with a smile. _What in the world is Diagon Alley?_ Janette thought, keeping her mouth shut, rather than voicing her question. She got no help last time. 

Dumbledore walked out into a courtyard behind the Pub. Janette watched carefully as he tapped the bricks with a wooden stick (_A wand? _She thought.) and the bricks started to re-arrange themselves. Janette smiled, still surprised with the feeling of déjà vu, and walked out onto a semi-empty, sunlight street. 

"Where are all the people?" Janette voiced her thoughts.

"Obviously not here." Dumbledore said, taken aback again by her lack of surprise at the display of magic. "We must do our shopping. You need your school things…" he said, looking at the odd girl beside him. 

"Okay." Janette said. 

Dumbledore first led her to a shop called _Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions._ An old witch fussed around her, suiting her in black robes. When Madame Malkin had finished taking measurements, Dumbledore called out. 

"We'll be needing Dress Robes as well, Madame."

Janette looked around in surprise. "Dress Robes? What for?"

"Many things…you will see…" Dumbledore spoke again, in mystery.

*          *          *          

The day continued much like this: Janette receiving service, Dumbledore making strange comments. Janette kept asking where all the money was coming from, and Dumbledore kept saying. "Never mind that…never mind."

The bought everything: from robes, to spellbooks, to apothecary items, even an owl for the post, as Dumbledore explained. All these new objects intrigued Janette. Finally, they made it to their last stop. The sun had begun to set, and Janette was tired and worn after the long day of shopping. 

"Ah, Mr. Ollivander's shop. Wands." Dumbledore stated, smiling happily. He opened the door, and Janette walked in, looking around the misty shop. 

A bell rang somewhere, and a man suddenly appeared. 

"Janette Watson…Janette Watson…It's good to see you've finally made it." Mr. Ollivander said, observing the two people before him. Janette didn't know what quite to say to this. 

"Which is your wand arm, my dear?" Janette held out her left arm instantaneously, wondering why she did so. She was right handed. "Interesting…" Mr. Ollivander said, as a tape measure started to take various measurements. Janette again, said nothing. Mr. Ollivander ducked behind a shelf, and returned with a thin box. He pulled out a wand. 

"9 ½ inches, oak, unicorn tale hair." He told Janette, handing it to her. She took it, and waved it around, assuming that's what she was supposed to do. Nothing happened.

"No…No…" Mr. Ollivander went back behind the shelves, and this time returned with a stack of wand boxes. "11 ¾ inches, White pine, dragon heartstring." Janette shuddered, thinking of the heartstring in the wand. She waved it, and luckily nothing happened. She relaxed, and gave the wand back to Mr. Ollivander. 

They continued on, much like this, until Mr. Ollivander was on the last wand in his stack. "12 inches, cherry, phoenix tail feather." He stated. 

Janette took the wand, and a sense of peace settled inside of her. She waved it upward, and a streak of gold and silver light shot out of the wand. Janette smiled, and Mr. Ollivander put the wand back in the box. "Good wand, my dear. Glad it picked you." He said. 

Dumbledore and Janette exited the store, and Janette, carrying her new barn owl (Gwenidol), felt more at home than ever, walking down the street with Dumbledore at her side, thinking just how wonderfully this all was turning out. 


End file.
